No Apologies
No Apologies (Niente scuse) Testo della canzone Turn down, hell naw Turn up, hell yeah Hakeem: My mouth is a weapon I ain't scared of nethin' They say he so reckless Bunkie's in the casket Better hit the exit I eat you for breakfast Diamonds on my necklace Guess that's what I'm blessed with I'm a revolutionary Pardon my vocabulary I don't remember ever carin' Sue me when I'm in the cemetery I'm legendary Yeah Jamal: I do what I want and say what I want With no apologies (Hakeem: Not uh, not uh, not uh, not uh) Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies (Hakeem: Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah) And they won't shut me up Hell naw, hell naw No they won't shut me up Hell naw, hell naw I do what I want and say what I want With no apologies Hakeem: They get mad, I keep on talkin' Never mind, I beg your pardon Guess I'm just too damn outspoken They can't take me anywhere Will I ever learn my lesson? Try hard not to get arrested Guess I didn't get the message F it, I don't really care Jamal (Hakeem): So much in my head, oh (I would let 'em know) It's so hard not to let go (I'm about the dough) The closer that you get They try to hold you back But a closed mouth don't get fed, no Hakeem (Jamal): And can't nobody stop me ya'll (I ain't goin' nowhere) Not even for Obama ya'll (I'm a loose cannon) Jamal (Hakeem): I'm comin' for ya (Gunning for ya) Hope you're ready (Automatic) Ready (Ready) Aim (Aim) Hakeem and Jamal: Fire fire, legendary Jamal: Owwwww! I do what I want and say what I want With no apologies (Hakeem: Yes I do) Excuse me if I'm blunt I say what I want with no apologies (Hakeem: Yup) And they won't shut me up Hell naw, hell naw No they won't shut me up Hell naw, hell naw I do what I want and say what I want With no apologies Hakeem: They can't be mad at me Look at my family I guess it's all in my bloodline If you keep ridin' me for my apology You'll be waiting for a long time Not sympathetic I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Not sympathetic I said it, I meant it You don't like it then I could care less Jamal (Hakeem): I ain't sorry I ain't sorry for nothin' I say (One hand on the bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry I ain't sorry for nothin' I say (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) I ain't sorry I ain't sorry for nothin' I say (One hand on the bible, I ain't in denial) I ain't sorry I ain't sorry for nothin' I say (Your honor, you can blame it on Tiana) Video Navigazione en:No Apologies Categoria:Canzoni Empire Categoria:Canzoni della Prima Stagione Categoria:Canzoni Hakeem Lyon Categoria:Canzoni Jamal Lyon Categoria:Canzoni originali